


[Podfic] What should have happened

by HikariYumisPodfics (HikariYumi)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumisPodfics
Summary: Original Summary:Several things weren't supposed to happen today. The first of which was waking up.Gavin supposes that's just his luck.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] What should have happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Should Have Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171261) by [Salt_Teen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Teen/pseuds/Salt_Teen). 



> Hello,  
> So... this is my second podfic and my first ever podfic of a story I haven’t written myself. Well, let me warn you this is not that great which is why I waited nearly a month to post this. I might redo it when I’ve improved and stuff... maybe when I have a better microphone than my phone and learned a bit more.
> 
> So please, go ahead and read the actual story since I’m not sure my weird non-native accent is understandable in all parts.
> 
> This fic made me realise two things:  
> 1\. I can’t pronounce half the words I can translate easily.  
> 2\. I can’t pronounce “gauze” to save my life and it’s also being used a lot in this fic. (No we are not talking about my lisp that makes “Reed” nearly impossible no...)
> 
> Anyway, the reason I approached the lovely author was because this fic really soothes something in me ages ago when I read it for the first time. So yeah.. this is my attempt to give something back, I just wished I would’ve managed better.
> 
> Thank you all for listening or being interested!  
> ~HikariYumi

**Text:** [What should have happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171261)

 **Author:** [Salt_Teen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Teen/profile)

 **Reader:** [HikariYumisPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumisPodfics)

 **Length:** 21:11 minutes

 **Link:** https://soundcloud.com/user-395522940/what-shouldve-happened/s-dBNMF


End file.
